Nathaniel Richards (Kang) (Earth-6311)
| Abilities = As Kang: Superior-level Intellect: Though it is hard to gauge Kang's intellect given his futuristic origins, his genius is nothing short of super-human by modern standards. He commands technology beyond the most sophisticated designs of Stark Industries and Doctor Doom, and has made breakthroughs in time travel and robotics. Kang is the only known time traveler (other than his counterpart Immortus) who has the ability to travel through time without creating divergences. Political Savvy Kang is a brilliant military tactician and a peerless general. Using his considerable charisma, Kang was able to raise an army and conqueror his first world within weeks of building his armor. He has conquered everything within 100 light years from Other Earth, including the counterpart Badoon and Shi'ar empires of his reality. Though he considers it a chore, Kang is also a capable statesman. Skilled Combatant: Kang is a master of both armed and unarmed combat. He has managed to go toe-to-toe with Captain America, and single handedly held back Immortus's time-tossed army for several minutes during the Destiny War. Indomitable Will: Through sheer force of will, Kang managed to separate himself from his future counterpart Immortus. Kang is absolutely fearless, and will stop at nothing to accomplish his own goals. | Equipment = Battle Armor: Kang's battle armor is produced from a rare synthetic alloy from the 40th century. It is neuro-kinetic, meaning it responds to his subconscious thoughts. Though Kang has no powers, his armor endows him with rough equivalents of super-human abilities. *''Enhanced Strength: Gives Kang the ability to lift 5 tons. *Durability: The armor has a built in force-field that extends from 2 feet away from his body, outward to 20 feet in all directions. It can withstand even a nuclear strike at point blank range. *Anti-Gravity Device: Kang has a device in the gauntlets of his armor that allows him to render objects weighing up to 2.2 tons weightless. *Video Communicator: Built into the right wrist is a video communicator, which he can use to stay in contact with his bases from any point in the time-stream. *Time Travel: Kang's armor can create temporal divergences, giving him the ability to travel through and manipulate time. *Concussive Bolts: Kang can fire concussive blasts from the finger tips of his gauntlets; these blasts have the force of several tons of dynamite. *Weaponry: By cracking his fingers, Kang can summon any number of weapons which are transported to him through time-stream instantly. *Electric Shock: By flexing his muscles, Kang can activate a powerful electric shock. *Hover Pad: Kang has often made use of a hover-pad in his battles. *Survival Kit: Kang's armor has a self-contained atmosphere, 30 day supply of food, and waste disposal system. *Body Transference: Until recently, Kang employed nano-technology in his helmet's circuitry that enabled him to transfer his mind into a new body at the moment of death. | Transportation = Possesses a large space ship, capable of travel through both time and space. | Weapons = He typically carries various weapons, such as an anti-matter defense screen generator, a "vibration-ray" projector, an electromagnetic field amplifier, neutrino-ray warheaded missile launcher (hand-gun size), electrical paralysis generator, nerve gas sprayer and a molecular expander. He commands a vast array of warriors from across all periods of time, including his own future era, armed with advanced weaponry. He used numerous robots, most notably his Growing Man stimuloids, packed with the "Growth Pollen" of the world Kosmos, which causes them to grow in size and strength by absorbing kinetic energy; this Growth Pollen uses the same energy accessed via the size-changing "Pym Particles" discovered by Dr Hank Pym. | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = * Marvel Directory * A Brief History of Kang (Does not cover ''Avengers Forever or later) }} Category:Time Travelers Category:Richards Family Category:Summoning Category:Geniuses Category:Technology Category:Armor Users